


A Study in Dragon

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Robin's Such a Hopeless Case of Sweetness, Teething Manakete, Tiki Being Awesome(ly Cute!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: Robyn was always ready to learn more things about the world around her! Oh the wondrous and exciting--what's Tiki doing with that book? There were ways of introducing people to new knowledge, this was not one of them!





	A Study in Dragon

Robyn searched the whole camp for a book that had been removed from her tent, only to find a weird growling sound that was strangely cute, it reminded her of Nowi in a way, but the voice was certainly La--Tiki's. She had to remember to drop the title. But why was there such a feral sound in her room? She investigated further and noticed a glint of light under a blanket, when she went to uncover the mystery, and hand reached out and grasped her wrist.

"T-Tiki?" Robyn called out, trying to keep her voice low.

Tiki pulled the blanket off her and stared at Robyn, the book in her mouth most certainly the one she sought, "I apologize...I have new teeth coming in, you see."

"A-ah, so you're teething, then?" Robyn inquired, staring at the hand still clasped by Tiki.

"Uh-huh." Tiki growled, biting the book.

"Well, you can keep the book for now, I was going to let Sumia borrow that one."

"Again, I must apologize for this...intrusion." Tiki took a break from biting and sat up.

"It's fine, you have a killer toothache, I'm sure it's got to be bad to bother you, right?"

"More than you know...I only go through this every so often...it's been several centuries."

"Do you need any medicine or anything?"

"I don't wish to waste supplies, besides, it could take a few days before my new teeth break in, I'd rather not relieve the pain all at once just to suffer a while later, else I may end up using quite a lot of medicine."

"That's a fair point...you sure I can't help with this?"

"Ha, you're letting me, er, 'borrow' a book, this is more than enough, the corners of this bind are especially suited to reaching the new teeth themselves."

"So, I have a question, do your teeth translate as fangs to your dragon form?"

"Indeed, but the growth of our fangs are staggered out across years, so we don't often have to deal with this...it gets harder over time, though..."

"Hmm...I wish I could do something."

"You're sweet, Robyn, that's enough."

"Well...I can't help it...I love you."

Tiki almost dropped the book, as she stuttered. Between the throbbing ache and Robyn's confession, she was at a dire loss for words, but Robyn's arms around her pulled simple but strongly felt words from her lips.

"I love you, too, Robyn."

 

 


End file.
